Jax Teller
Jackson Nathaniel "Jax" Teller, better known as Jax Teller, is a fictional character and the protagonist on the FX television series Sons of Anarchy. He was portrayed by Charlie Hunnam. Biography He is the President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's Redwood Original (SAMCRO) chapter based in Charming, California. Because he is the President of the founding chapter of the outlaw motorcycle club, that makes him the National President. Until the end of season four, he was the Vice President of the club. Psychical Appearence Jax has a number of tattoos, most notably his club's logo on his back, a tribute to his father John Teller on his right arm, his son Abel's name on his chest, and his second son, also the name of his deceased brother, Thomas on his left arm. On his cut, he wears patches reading "President", "Men of Mayhem", and a memorial patch for Opie. The motorcycle that he rides is a Harley-Davidson Dyna-Glide, specifically a Super Glide Sport. He is also seen driving a grey Dodge Ram 1500 pickup truck. Background Jackson "Jax" Teller is the son of Gemma and John Teller and was born in 1978, and raised in Charming, California. His father died in 1993 and his mother was re-married to Clay Morrow, who then became President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. He lives with the genetic heart disorder ("family flaw" as Gemma calls it) that his brother Thomas "Tommy" Teller (January 8, 1984 – April 4, 1990) died from at the age of six. He carries a USMC KA-BAR fighting knife on his waistband, possibly his father's service knife. At the beginning of the series, Jax serves as the club's Vice President, and works as a mechanic at Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair. He has served time in prison for smuggling and gun-running, his last arrest was in 2012. He married Wendy Case, but filed for divorce because of her drug habit. After Wendy got clean, they reconciled and conceived a son, Abel. Overwhelmed by the idea of being a father and tired of fighting with Wendy, Jax leaves his pregnant wife, allowing her to continue to live in his home while he moved into the clubhouse. Left on her own, Wendy begins using again and winds up overdosing. Abel was born 10 weeks premature and addicted to crank in the pilot episode. In season 5, Jax married his high-school sweetheart and the love of his life Tara Knowles and who is mother of his second son, Thomas. Having discovered several of his father's old journals and an old manuscript titled The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way, which collectively lay out the original manifesto for SAMCRO, he finds himself doubting the club's direction, causing friction between himself and his stepfather Clay, and spreading doubt amongst the other members. Another member of SAMCRO, Opie Winston, has been his best friend since childhood. Gallery Jax.jpg Laughing-jax.jpg|Jax's laugh tumblr_l6yfugowWv1qb7hs7o1_500.jpg|Jax giving the look Jax.png sonsofanarchy_jaxfinale.jpg Jax-Teller-sons-of-anarchy-13737026-1416-2012.jpg cbbb13b7bac503cd17a6fad276989a03.jpg article-2359085-1A8FB64A000005DC-434_634x406.jpg 200_s.gif Category:Bikers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Vandals Category:Betrayed villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil from the past Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Brother of hero Category:Male Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Pimps Category:In love villains Category:Sons of Anarchy Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scarred Villains Category:Humans Category:Affably Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Anarchist Category:One-Man Army Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Malefactors Category:Adulterers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Self-Reproachful Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anti Heroes Category:Serial Killers Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Outlaws Category:Assassin Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:The Heavy Category:Bosses Category:Fearmongers Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Protective Villains Category:Henchmen